The Moon, the Stars, and the Magic
by simply-sarah-kim
Summary: What if Stella had a twin sister? Meet Princess Diana, fairy of the Moon and Stars. /hiatus/


**Honestly, I'm just writing this because there aren't many good OC Winx fics.**

"Of course." Princess Diana, the second daughter of King Radius and Queen Luna, and twin sister to Crown Princess Stella of Solaria, pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "Of _course_ Stella would leave for Alfea first, leaving behind her twin sister just so she could go shopping before school starts. Of _course_ , with her luck, she gets attacked by ghouls _and_ an ogre and lands on Earth, where she meets some kind of hidden fairy that she wants to bring to Alfea. Of _course_."

Diana took a deep breath, trying to collect her scattered thoughts, and exhaled loudly. She glanced down at the note held tightly in her fist, the paper wrinkled from her grip. Smoothing it out, she reread the note, rolling her eyes at the ' _but it's all good! I've got it all under control! xoxo Stell'_ written at the end. Knowing her sister, Stella's idea of 'under control' would probably end up destroying a few houses and causing an inter-galactic scandal.

Sighing, she stood up from her bed and left her bedroom. It would be best to just reach Stella as quickly as possible and try to help her smooth everything over. _At least my bags have already been sent to Alfea_ , Diana thought, slightly relieved. It would make her little detour to Earth a lot easier. Stepping by the servants. she made her way down to the Royal Study. Knowing her father, he would be in there, poring over numerous documents.

"Daddy?" She peeked her head in, smiling at her father. He was sitting at the desk, with the Royal Seal clutched firmly in his hand. He seemed to be tired, but he still managed a smile at his daughter.

"What is it, moonbeam?" He asked, reverting to his old nickname for her. It was a sign of how stressed he was, with his royal duties and both of his daughters heading to Alfea. Diana felt a pang of guilt, knowing that with Stella and her gone, her father would have to shoulder everything by himself.

"Daddy, you know how Stella rushed to Alfea so she could go shopping, right?" At his nod, she was about to go on, but hesitated, wondering if she should tell him the truth. Looking at his hunched shoulders and the lines around his eyes, Diana knew what she had to do.

"I was wondering if I could go too? Because Stella said she'd buy me a new pair of shoes if I met up with her." She improvised, keeping the lie as simple as possible.

"Ah, so eager to go to Alfea?" Her father chuckled. He had been expecting this. "I see no reason in delaying the inevitable. You and Stella are destined to become great fairies, and you'll only achieve that at Alfea. Go, and make sure to keep Stella in check, okay?"

 _Oh Daddy, if only you knew what kind of trouble Stella got herself into now_. Instead of voicing her thoughts, Diana simply smiled. Saying one final goodbye, she left the study and headed to the Teleportation room.

While Stella had the Ring of Solaria and all of its magical teleportating abilities, Diana had no such thing, and thus, had to rely on the public teleportation pods that were located on every planet, even non-magical ones.

As she stepped inside a pod, a cool voice rang out from the speakers. "Your destination?"

"Earth." And wow, that was one place Diana had never expected to visit.

"Destination is Earth. We will arrive in three, two, one."

Diana closed her eyes.

 **ㅋㅋㅋ**

Bloom was frozen with fear as the giant blue troll approached her and Stella. The large monster didn't look happy. Its beady eyes were focused on the two helpless girls.

"What do we do?" Bloom managed to find her voice as the troll lumbered closer. She desperately tried to call upon the magic that Stella claimed was inside her, but came up blank. All she could do was wait for the monster to finish her.

"Hey, Princess Stella!" A voice rang out as a cord lashed around the troll's neck. It wound around several times before pulling taut, and the troll roared, struggling to break free. "I hope your friend is the pretty one in the blue pants!"

Their rescuers were a group of boys in blue uniforms. They carried strange glowing weapons and all looked dangerous. One of them had violet hair and in his hands he held the rope that had caught the monster.

"Yeah," The violet-haired one agreed. "And not this ugly guy at the end of this leash here."

"Ditto that!" A ginger chimed in, his blaster at the ready. Bloom lost track of the conversation between the boys, too transfixed at the monster not five feet away from her. She only snapped back to reality when the violet-haired boy crashed in between her and Stella.

Growling wildly, the troll charged at a blond who leapt in front of his friends and activated a glowing blue shield. The troll slammed its huge fists into the shield, trying to break through. The blond strained to keep the shield between him and the monster, but the shield was starting to flicker dangerously.

"Shining Star!"

Bloom gaped as the troll was pushed back by what seemed to be a violent cloud of shimmering lights. It roared, trying to bat away the lights. As the monster struggled, a lithe form landed next to her and Stella. Despite the situation, Bloom was in awe as the new fairy's delicate wings fluttered. The owner of the wings was a girl her age. She had a fair complexion and eyes that seemed to be made from liquid silver, in contrast to Stella's golden eyes. Her long, midnight black hair had a shimmery gold headband at the crown of her head. Her attire was a simple white one-shouldered toga dress, cinched at the waist by a golden cord. The dress flowed down to mid-thigh, and her feet were encased in simple brown sandals. If Stella was the fairy of the sun, then this new fairy seemed to be made from the essence of the moon.

"Diana!" Stella shrieked happily. The fairy, Diana, shot her a quick smile before flitting back into the air.

"Meteor Shower!" With a wave of her hand, spheres of bright energy bombarded the troll. It bellowed in anger, shielding its head with it's arms. Furious, the troll grabbed Diana by the ankle.

"No!" Stella cried out, reaching for the fairy, but before she could do anything, the monster threw Diana into the side of the house. The impact was hard enough to knock the wind out of her. As she struggled to regain her breath, she didn't see the troll approaching her, but someone else did.

"Hey, snotface!" A tall boy with auburn hair placed himself in between the monster and the helpless fairy. His only weapons were two deadly looking bronze daggers, but he wielded them with ease, showing his skill with them. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Hey, guys!" The blond hero yelled. "What did we learn about battling trolls?"

A chestnut-haired male readied his green broadsword. "Well, smash them, I think!" He slammed his sword into the ground, causing a huge crack to form.

"No, Sky!" The ginger corrected. He shot a few blasts at the troll. "You take out their feet!" The monster, unbalanced by the shots, fell into the crack.

"Good one, Timmy!" Brandon cheered.

The blond shook his head in amazement. "Good thing you aced How to Battle Forest Creatures, Timmy."

"Ghoul alert!"

The violet-haired boy and the boy with daggers hacked away at the ghouls. Too invested in their task, they didn't see the ogre before it was too late. The ogre slammed his fist into the jaw of the violet-haired hero, knocking him down.

"Leave him alone!" Bloom shouted. Instinctively, she blasted the ogre with a bolt of energy in unison with Stella.

"Awesome shot there, Bloom!" Stella cheered. "Like I said, you got Winx!"

The ogre got up on his feet, growling angrily. He prepared to charge, but seeing himself surrounded, he faltered. "Back off, shorties!"

" _You're_ the one that's gonna back off, ogre! Or else I'm gonna put my _stinkus removous_ spell on you and you're going to end up smelling like you just took a bath." Stella threatened. The ogre, looking visibly shaken, stumbled back. Before anyone could stop him, he clapped three times and teleported away.

Stella laughed. "I knew that would scare him."

"He didn't leave because of you, Stell." Diana sat propped up against the wall she had been thrown against. "He ran because he knew he was outnumbered."

"Di!" Stella rushed over to the tired fairy. "Are you okay? Are you injured?"

"I'm fine." Diana batted her hands away. "I'm just gonna be a nice shade of purple tomorrow." She stood up, and let her transformation go. In her regular form, Diana was dressed in a simple navy blue dress and white heels. She looked like a regular teenage girl, not a monster-fighting fairy.

"Bloom, these are the Red Fountain guys I was telling you about." Stella gestured to the heroes. "Meet Riven, Prince Sky, Timmy, Hunter, and Brandon." The boys each greeted Bloom when their name was introduced.

"Boys, and Bloom," Stella linked arms with Diana. "Meet Diana. I know Sky and Brandon already know her, so Timmy, Riven, Hunter, and Bloom, this is my twin sister, Princess Diana, fairy of the moon and stars."

"Twin?" Bloom's eyes were wide. Stella and Diana were of the same height, and both had long hair, but that was where the similarities ended. They looked nothing alike.

"We're fraternal." Diana spoke up, giving everyone a small smile. She looked at Hunter, who was absentmindedly tossing one of his daggers up into the air and catching it. "Thank you for helping me earlier."

"Uh, no problem!" He shrugged, sheathing his knives. He returned her smile with a crooked one of his own.

Before anyone else could say anything, the troll crawled out of the ground, growling and shaking its head.

"Not so fast, tough guy!" Brandon clamped a collar around the troll's neck. The moment it latched on, it shot chains out to wind around the troll's body, rendering it immobile. "You better come with us."

"Yeah," Sky agreed, looking at Bloom's shell-shocked parents. "You've done enough damage for one day, pal."

"Where are you guys taking him?" Bloom questioned as Timmy opened up a portal.

"We'''ll take him back to Red Fountain. They'll probably send him to a creature reserve, or something." Hunter replied. He stepped towards the portal, but not before sending one final smile to Diana, who flushed slightly.

"Bloom!" Brandon called out as the heroes started to glow. "I sure hope I see you at Alfea!"

"Ooh," Stella smirked, as the boys and the troll disappeared. "What a charmer."

Diana narrowed her eyes at the fairy of the sun. "Stella, I hope you have a really nice explanation for this mess you've caused."

"Ehehe..." Stella laughed nervously.

Bloom smiled. It looked like her life was going to get interesting.


End file.
